wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Question Block
The Question Block (also known as ? Blocks) is an item that appears in Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Paper Mario and Super Mario Galaxy 2. They also appeared in previous Mario games. The picture shows a New Super Mario Bros. Question Block. Question Blocks are yellow blocks with holes on all corners, and a giant question mark on them. When Mario jumps underneath a Question Block, a Coin or Power Up will come out. The type of Power-Up that comes out of the Block depends on the game. For example, In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, one can get a Fire Flower, Mushroom, Ice Flower, Mini Mushroom, Propeller Mushroom, Penguin Suit, or even a 1-Up Mushroom from a Question Block. In Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel, Question Blocks usually explode into a group of Star Bits when hit. Question Blocks cannot be used twice, once one as already been used (unless you replay the level). They instead become brown blocks called Used Blocks (New Super Mario Bros. Wii only). A Brick plays a role like that of a Question Block. Question Blocks are always helpful items. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, most Question Blocks are stationary, however some can be encountered swaying left to right along with Bricks and Coins. Flying Question Blocks appear in this game, mostly in World 7. Giant Question Blocks appear in World 6-5 in the water. They can be Ground Pounded for Coins. Ghost versions of Question Blocks appear in World 7's Ghost House in the room with the third Star Coin. They will fly upwards when Mario (or Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad) near them and attempt to fly straight into them. If one is hit by these ghost versions of blocks, they will take damage. The blocks will also be destroyed in the process. If a Ghost Question Block misses its target, it will keep going in the direction it was going and destroy itself when it collides into a floor or wall. Question Blocks in New Super Mario Bros. Wii's colors blend into the environment. Question Blocks underwater or in watery levels will usually be blue. Question Blocks found in fortresses and castles will be gray. Question Blocks found in World 8 will be red, to blend in with the Lava-filled environment. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario or Luigi must hit some Question Blocks numerous times to receive all the Star Bits or Coins it contains, for they only give him one Star Bit/Coin per hit. Other Question Blocks in Super Mario Galaxy 2 explode into a group of Star Bits when hit. Flying Question Blocks appear in the game as well. They will fly side to side making a chirping sound as they fly. This, therefore, makes it easier to identify them. Flying Question Blocks will also explode and vanish when hit, much like with Question Blocks. In Super Paper Mario, when some Question Blocks are hit, a Zombie Shroom may pop out of it. Question Blocks also make cameos in Mario Kart Wii. There is a store in Coconut Mall that sells these blocks along with other items. Giant Question Blocks appear on the sinking mountains in Grumble Volcano, along with regular Question Blocks. Question Blocks make a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl in the Mushroomy Kingdom stage. They are brown colored instead of the normal yellow color. Gallery Red Question Block.png|This is a red Question Block as it appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Blue Question Block.png|This is a blue Question Block as it appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Gray Question Block.png|This is a gray Question Block as it appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. 640px-SSBB_Mushroomy_Kingdom_Stage.png|Four ? Blocks can be seen in the Mushroomy Kingdom stage of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category:Items Category:Super Mario Galaxy Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii obstacles Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Mario games Category:Mario items